Pick Me
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: SEMMA. Every single guy Snakes daughters have brought home, or married, have been idiots. When his 3rd youngest, Emma, comes home for the summer he plans to pair her up with somebody HE picked for once, only she doesn't know it's a set up. His new neighbor though, Sean Cameron, knows what he's up to and knows Emma deserves more. How's this going to go and more importantly, end?


Snake Nelson has 4 Daughters and one son. Yup, that's a lot of girls, he knows. Let's start introducing them and tell you about the people they are with.. cause their boyfriends? Practically gives Snake a headache just thinking about..

All Snake wants is a son in law or soon to be, to be somebody he likes for once.

His oldest, Paige? She was 24 and already married and to the biggest goof head in the world. His name was Spinner and he managed a popular Diner at the Dot that he worked at since Highschool. Sometimes Snake worried Paige was bringing more money to the table though and she wore the pants in the relationship. He didn't _hate _Spinner, he just wished Paige met someone more... her? She worked for Teen people now, a true high paid fashion designer. Paige was the head cheerleader back in highschool, her younger sister Darcy took her spot when she left. The two were Queen B's and always knew the hottest trends every year and what were in. She dated Spin all through highschool too, she was just utterly in love with him. Snake had no other choice then to embrace Spin.

Ellie was the next one, and she's 23. She's a journalist now just after graduating college. She wasn't lie her sisters Paige and Darcy. She didn't care what she looked like, and she's had her goth phase, emo phase, and now she was beautiful natural redheaded Ellie. She was dating a guy named Jesse who Snake was rooting for, I mean, the guy loved football and so did Snake! But suddenly Jesse wasn't good enough anymore for Ellie, which Snake COMPLETELY didn't understand. She instead met Craig Mannings during an interview. He was some musician, and I guess he got good money from it but the old partying ways Craig use to have worried Snake. The guy was nice, but Snake didn't love him. That is until he was forced to when Craig recently had proposed to Ellie. Their wedding was this winter.

Emma. Sweet Emma, his third oldest. She was almost 22 now and still in college. She wasn't like any of her sisters either. She was blonde however, like Paige and her mother Spike. Her fashion was simple and casual, cute, and did dress up for Holidays or events. Emma wasn't the 'cheerleader' type but more environment studies, straight A's and when she was in high school, she was more concerned about her homework rather than boys. Snake use to love that because she was truly Daddy's Girl. I mean Paige and Darcy could be suck ups now and then, but Ellie was very independent but him and Emma actually enjoyed working on projects together and were the brain in the family. He was even a teacher at her school. They all got embarrassed he taught there, but never Emma. She didn't care what people thought. She was smart and very passionate...but..when she did get into dating, she brought the worse guys home. I guess going to Harvard you would only meet the snobby rich guys, or jocks. She went for the nice, clean cut boys, and as perfect as they seemed, they turned out to be selfish jerk offs that didn't treat her right. Like her ex, Declan, well she told him they were on a break while she was coming home soon from college to enjoy summer with the family, and attend Ellie's wedding.. but Snake hoped she dumped him asap.

Then there was Darcy, at 17 and in her last year of highschool. She was much like Paige and I've mentioned her a few times. The only difference between Paige and Darcy is that maybe Paige was more open about things and Darcy had an actual belief of God. Paige partied more where Darcy watched how she looked 24, 7. Darc was already scaring Snake with the thoughts of marrying her also religious boyfriend from church when she graduates.

...Thank god for his youngest kid, his son KC, or he'd truly have a heart attack by what his daughters put him through. KC was 15, and not like any of them really except also blonde, and had the humor his mother did. He didn't speak out much, unless he needed his opinion pointed out or he was making fun of one of his sisters. He had a good girl friend though, Claire. She was like a young Emma. Snake had high hopes for him.

Soon, Snake was sure Emma would be next getting married. What guy wouldn't want to put a ring on her? She was a diamond. ..and that's what was scaring him. What if she got back together with Declan? The rich robot boy? Who never cared about her family nor tried interacting during holidays. Or worst, another guy who Snake doesn't improve of- wait a minute.

That's just it!

"KC!" yelled Snake, rubbing his forehead while on the couch and hearing KC blasting his stereo in his room until it turned down. Snake sighed and then stared at the wall across from him, a smile spreading across his face.

That's it! That's what he'll do. He'd have to pick out his best son in law to be and set him up with his daughter. Emma would never go for it if she knew he did it though, so he'd have to set it up right and sneaky.

Snake got up from the couch and went outside after grabbing his cellphone. He went out the front door while texting on it and asked his daughter in the driveway, "Darc, how do you get on that kijiji website?"

She was washing her car, and looked up from spraying it with the hose to give her father a wierd look, "How come your the teacher and smart one, yet don't know how to work your phone? You're the **computers teacher." **

It was a nice sunny day out, summer was really going to be great. She wore her yellow bikini and just sighed, "Go into your browzer and just type in kijiji, Dad. That simple. What are you doing?"

"Just want to make an Ad for something.." Snake muttered, scrolling through family photos for a picture of Emma to put up. He tilted the ad to **'Looking for great guy for daughter! Marriage material.'** Emma seriously would kill him with her own bare hands if she caught him doing this. He ended it with her picture and she smiled beautifully in it, her blonde hair curled around her shoulders and she was sitting next to her best friend Manny who Snake had to cut out of the picture.

There.

Easy.

His phone beeped twice almost instantly. Look at that, already getting replies!

"Oh, new neighbor alert." Darcy spoke up again, and put the hose down, tilting her head. She was curious to see who moved in, she heard it was younger guys.

Snake looked to the house next door, squinting his eyes from the sun. He feared to find out who now lived next door since the Jacksons moved. Now they were great, but now a motorcycle and an orange civic parked in the driveway and a guy with sunglasses on was coming out of the house wearing a wife beater and jeans, and a look on his face not to mess with him. He looked dark and mysterious. He was muscular, with wavy pushed back hair and he was buff. Did Snake mention the guy looked like trouble? He got onto his motorcycle and started it up, while putting on his big black harley helmet. When the guy pulled out, Snake watched him drive off.

He had to laugh. At least none of his daughters went for bad boys _like that. _No father liked guys like that dating their young innocent daughters. Emma's type wasn't tough looking, care free sort of rebellious guys anyways. She was a control freak, she'd never want to live care free and a guy like that would probably give her a heart attack.

His other daughter here though..

"OH. My. God." drooled Darcy, grabbing her phone in her pocket, "Now I gotta tell Chantel we live next to the hottest guy I've EVER seen."

"Darcy? DARCY!" Snake chased her into the house.

He scoffed, giving up. She had went up stairs, completely ignoring him and chatting on the phone already and gushing about the guy next door. Snake rolled his eyes and turned, knowing nothing would come of it. She was only 17 and had a boyfriend she was devoted to and wanted to marry one day.

Anyways though, he had scanned through the emails and offers of young men who wanted to meet Snake to talk about his daughter. Snake had noticed one email that stuck out. Kelly Stone. He read the email..

'_hey There. _

_My Name is Kelly Stone, and I'm 23. Other than just graduated college and working at my fathers car dealership, I am soon to own his business. What better way to celebrate a life career than finally finding the girl of my dreams? Your picture of your daughter has me in awe. She's beautiful, and seems angelic. Perfect for me. I never do this, but I'd love to meet you to talk more. I always believed you can only have a good relationship with someone if you had a good friendship with their parents. I'm sure she doesn't know you're doing this, so we could meet at my shop if you'd like.. come by anytime tomorrow and we can talk business. I'd give your daughter anything she'd want, and provide her with a big house, money, and safety. Message me back if needed_

_-Kelly'_

Snake sat in awe. This was almost TOO perfect. This was the guy he would want Emma to be with. He clicked on the picture, and the guy was the normal average joe with a good smile. He sent a picture of himself with his mother, both looking dressed up. His own shop too? That was perfect. This could be the one! ...for Emma, ofcourse. _This could be the one __**for Emma.**_

Snake was about to do something that Emma would kill him over. She could never find this out. Plan Son IN Law is now in action.


End file.
